Hostile Love
by Hidden Dreams
Summary: Yugi and Seto have fallen in love. But who are the people that have captured their hearts? Something just isn't as it seems.
1. Seto and Kurama

**Kitty:** This is an experimental fic. I'm so sorry ahead of time if you don't like it.  
  
**Sapphire:** It's a crossover between YU-GI-OH and Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
**Yami:** Who are the couples?  
  
**Shadow:** I think you'll like them.  
  
**Yami:** Hurry up then!  
  
**Jou:** Couples are Hiei/Yugi; Seto/Kurama; Yami/Bakura; Marik/Ryou; Malik/Jou.  
  
**Yami:** _smiles_. Those are fine.  
  
**Kurama:** _blushing._ Ya, uhh fine. _Gets kissed by Seto  
_  
**Kitty:** Everyone all together now go awwwww. Anyways I don't own anything but there is a god. And I'd like to thank everyone who helped me write this.  
  
**Warnings:** YAOI! Don't like it don't read. Lemon soon if asked for. Later on it will get gory as well.

**Summary: **Hiei and Kurama are assigned new missions, Seto and Yugi. From first sight they were in love. Minor problem, make three major problems: Koenam, Seth, and Yami. Can love overcome hardships or was it just a fling?  
  
**Blah**--song lyrics  
  
_Blah_--stressed word  
  
-- changes from yu-gi-oh to yu yu hakusho or vice versa  
  
---Blah--- --scene or time change  
  
blah-- POV change  
  
/mind link-hikaru/  
  
-mind link yami-  
  
**Ages:**  
  
Yugi-17  
  
Seto-17  
  
Kurama-18  
  
Hiei-18  
  
**Heights:**  
  
Yugi- 6ft  
  
Seto- 6ft 7in  
  
Kurama and Hiei- 6ft 5in  
  
-------  
  
"Hiei! Kurama! Get your asses in here now!" Koenam yells for the tenth time at the two demons. Yusuke and Kuwabara were laughing their heads off.  
  
"Hn........." Hiei arrived annoyed as hell.  
  
"Yes, Koenam," Kurama says walking in with Hiei. Yusuke looks at the fox demon in disguise.  
  
"Rough day?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"You have _no_ idea," Kurama replied.  
  
"You all have a new mission," Koenam begins. "Kurama, Hiei. You will each be protecting a human. Kurama yours is named Seto Kaiba. Hiei yours is called Yugi Motou. The two of them are duelists and need protection. They are also cousins, however they do not know that. You must protect them without them realizing your true motivates."  
  
"Why? Who wants them? What are they anyways?" Kuwabara questions. The others nod in agreement.  
  
"Well......... they are human. We do not know the exact people who want, but the DOOM organization wants them. Yugi and Seto have people who will/can show what you are and kill you. I suggest you, Kurama, to stay away from Seth. Hiei, you should stay away from Yami or Atem. Atem is his true name, however he goes by Yami," Koenam explains.  
  
"Why are we here then?" Yusuke asks.  
  
"You, and Kuwabara are going to keep those two in check. You know like no seducing them, Kurama, or injuring humans or other whys, Hiei. Do NOT let them know you are demons," Koenam stresses.  
  
---3 hours later in Domino---  
  
"I swear, Hiei. Why do we always get stuck with these missions?" Kurama states when they arrive in Domino.  
  
"You should be happy, fox. At least, we will not get attack every two seconds," Hiei points out.  
  
"True........." Kurama begins until he sees Seto for the first time.  
  
"That's who you are guarding," Hiei says with a smirk.  
  
"And that's who you are guarding, Hiei," Kurama replies pointing to Yugi. The sight of Yugi and Seto awes Hiei and Kurama. (a/n they are soo in love already!!! squeals like a fan ) Kurama and Hiei quickly recompose themselves. The second they finish putting themselves back together; Seto turns and sees Kurama while Yugi stares at Hiei. "God. He is beautiful," Kurama breathes. Seto smirks and walks up to Kurama.

Seto  
  
"Who are you, gorgeous?" I say without . How can anyone or anything be that beautiful? Wait what in the hell am I doing?  
  
"My name is Kurama. And what's yours, pretty boy?" He retorts. Pretty boy? That's a new one. I can't help, but drink in his beauty.  
  
"Kaiba, Seto Kaiba. You are coming with me," I say as he stares with those deep green eyes.  
  
"Excuse me," Kurama begins. "But I'm not yours.................. yet." I grab him by his little waist anyways and half-drag him to my limo. "Hiei! I'll see you later!" he calls to the person next to Yugi, who is blushing! Seth is gonna kill for bringing you home with me, beautiful. Whoever that is Yugi likes him.  
  
"In here," I demand pointing to my limo. He begins to get, then he sighs as some black-haired guy runs up to us looking exhausted.  
  
"Kurama, how can you already be doing this?" he asks. "You have already ed him off."  
  
Kurama shrugs and points to me, "I haven't done a thing. He started it." I pull him into the limo and leave the boy behind. He cuddles up against me and purrs softly. "Why did you do that? Where, correction, are you jealous of Hiei and/or the other boy?" He giggles as I blush. What is wrong with me? Damn it brain work already.  
  
"Yes. I don't know why, but I do know I want you as mine," I reply. Wow! I didn't stutter. What is he doing?! Kurama climbs onto my lap and nuzzles my neck.  
  
**Wise men say, only fools rush in  
  
But I can't help falling in love with you  
  
Shall I stay, will it be a sin  
  
If I can't help falling in love with you ?  
  
Like a river flows surely to the sea  
  
Darling, so it goes, some things were meant to be  
  
Take my hand, take my whole life too  
  
For I can't help falling in love with you.   
**  
"I want you to understand something, Seto. I _will not_ be used as some toy of yours. But, I want to be yours as well," Kurama purrs into my ear. ! I'm gonna lose control if he keeps this crap up. Hold on, he's thinks that I would use such a beauty as a toy!  
  
-Seto? -  
  
/ Yes, Yami /  
  
-Don't call me that. Anyways Yami tells me you dragged a boy into your limo with you. Is that true? -  
  
/ Yes. He is currently sitting on my lap asleep, I believe. / I smirk and then smile. Kurama you are beautiful.  
  
"Anything wrong?" Kurama asks concerned.  
  
"Not a thing, my fox," I say. Why did I call him that? Oh ! Now he's scared or something.........  
  
"Why......... How......... Can you really.........I'm so confused," MY Kurama says. (a/n kurama thinks seto knows his secret)  
  
"About what love?" I ask. Kurama giggles and sighs as we arrive. "Hold that thought, we're here." Kurama stares in amazement. Kurama  
  
This place is huge! "Where are we?" I ask.  
  
"My house," Seto says looking confused.  
  
"But......... how can you afford a place this big?" I ask as we enter the house. I automatically sense a off person.  
  
"SETO KABIA! Get in here _now_!" a voice hollers. No one can yell at my Seto like that.  
  
"Oh . Seth's ticked," Seto says.  
  
"Big brother? What did you do that ticked him off?!" a raven-haired boy asks running down the stairs. Seto has a little brother? Cool! The boy sees me and smiles. "Never mind. I know now. So, stranger, what's your name?"  
  
"Kurama. And yours?" I reply as Seto leaves us alone racing upstairs.  
  
"Mokuba. My big brother is in for a world of pain," Mokuba says looking depressed.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You, Kurama."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Seth is Seto's yami, don't ask I'll explain later, and he doesn't approve of Seto's preference."  
  
"Oh no........................ HIEI!" My friend appears scaring Mokuba.  
  
"Ya, yoko," he says. I move and hold a trembling Mokuba.  
  
"Please I need to calm him down. Will you keep Seth from hurting Seto?"  
  
"Seto is your responsibility. But, I'll help you out this _once_," he disappears upstairs.  
  
---10 minutes later---  
  
Mokuba calms down as Seto reappears. "Sweetie, who was that?"  
  
"A friend, nothing more," I assure him as Mokuba runs to him.  
  
"Okay," He begins as Mokuba runs out side. "He has a party to attend." I nod my head and walk over to him.  
  
"I'm so sleepy, Seto," I mummer as he picks me up and walks down a long hallway. He lays me down and lies with me.  
  
"Night, beautiful........."  
  
-------  
  
Kitty: I'll write the Yugi and Hiei one if I get 5 reviews.  
  
Yugi: Please review _puppy dog eyes  
_  
Kitty: Ja Ne! 


	2. Hiei and Yugi

Kitty: Please don't flame me for taking so long. My mother blocked the internet from me. Anyways I got over 5 total reviews from the Yu Yu Hakusho and Yu Gi Oh reviewers, so as promised the next chappie.

**To Din7--** Yes, I am updating. As I said I'm very sorry for taking so long. Why did you review for both of them?

**To riuku's lover--** I'm sorry I made you cry for taking so long. To make it up to you if you review again with a request, I'll decate the next chapter to you or I'll write a 3-part story for you.

**To Blayden--** It is cute isn't it? Yami reacts a little better than Seth, but Bakura on the other hand.........

**To Female-Yami/Yugi—**I'm glad you like the stories. Here's a napkin. ::hands over a napkin::

**To Iceman619-** Coolieo, so many people agree with you. YOU are sooooooooo sweet.  
  
**To Black Magician Girl1-** I will keep going don't worry.  
  
**To Star Shadow- **Thanks I strived to be different/.  
  
**To it livrs- **Yup it's back, so u better hide.

**Bakura: This starts with Yugi's POV!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

_blah_--song lyrics

---Blah--- --scene or time change

/mind link-hikaru/

-mind link-yami-

Ages:

Yugi-17

Seto-17

Kurama-18

Hiei-18

Heights:

Yugi- 6ft

Seto- 6ft 7in

Kurama and Hiei- 6ft 5in

On with the chappie

"Come on, Yugi. Are you coming to the park to duel with me or not?" Seto asks me as I race down stairs.

"Yes......... I'm so bored here. Besides Yami and Bakura are out, and I need training partner." Actually, I just need someone to beat the shit outta, but anyways. We hop into his limo and head over. When we get there, Seto and I begin to argue over something, but we stop when we realize we're being watched. We look over at them, one is a red head and one has black hair.

"Well, well, I think I'll take the red head. He's hot as hell," Seto says to me. The other one approaches me cat-like. I have no clue what the hell Seto was talking about. All I know is that the one with black hair is sexy, hot, and gorgeous.

-Yugi? Have you developed a crush on someone who you don't even know?- I can almost feel him smirking.

/ No! maybe.........yes ./

-Thought so. By the way, I'm nearby and can see you.-

I almost spin around to look for him, but I'm grabbed and kissed by the mystery boy. When he lets me go, I know I'm blushing.

-It seems Seto will be in deep shit with Seth. And Bakura and I need a word with you as soon as you get home.-

/ So, I'm in deep trouble. /

-Pretty much, hikaru.-

Great. Just great. I am so beyond dead. "My name is Hiei. What's yours, beautiful?" Is it possible to blush 100 different shades of red?

"Yugi. So, who's your friend?" I ask recalling the red head saying good-bye to him. Why am I feeling jealous? I don't mean know him. I just freaky met this hot guy.

"Kurama. And don't be jealous of him, he's just a friend," Hiei responds. How did he know I was jealous? Now I'm confused. "Did you like the kiss?" He purrs right into my ear. I shiver at the sensation and nod ever so slightly. "Then, let's go somewhere a little more private." He grabs me and speeds away. Damn, he runs fast.

We arrive in a park and he lays me down in a clearing in the woods. Then he lays himself down on top of me. I squirm beneath him before he begins kissing me gently and I find myself kissing him back.

Suddenly, Hiei is thrown off me. I open my eyes and see a pissed off Yami and Bakura. "Keep our fucking hands off, Yugi! He isn't some slut, you can get laid with," Bakura yells.

"No shit, you baka. Yugi, I'll be right back. I have a feeling that Kurama needs some help, again........." He says rolling his eyes while he talks about Kurama. He kisses me on the cheek and heads off quickly.

"Yugi, what was that about?" Yami questions looking pissed.

"What was what about?" Bakura lets out a growl at me. He knows I know what Yami is talking about.

"Yugi, you very well what I'm talking about. The kiss you shared with the boy before Bakura threw him off you. Not to mention the quick kiss on the cheek he gave you," Yami returns pissed.  
  
"I-I.....I ummmm"

"I kissed Yugi because I wanted too," Hiei says reappearing by my side. "Let's go to your place since they don't live with you," he whispers into my ear. I nod and Hiei pulls me close and darts away from Yami and Bakura.

--- 20 minutes later---

"Here, we are," I say as we arrive at my house. (a/n Yugi doesn't live with his grandpa anymore) I unlock the door and let Hiei and myself in. I turn around and lock the door again.

"Why are you locking the door? Or are you not wanting to be caught doing something?" Hiei says with a sly look in his eyes. I shake my head rapidly.

"Just habit. And so Yami and Bakura can't enter the house and attempt to kill you." He smiles and walks over to me. I turn and face him as he wraps his arms around.

"Mine. You're mine," He breathes into my ear as he guides me to the coach. He pulls me into his lap and nuzzles my neck. I am purring like a kitten being showered with attention. Hold up. I'm his! Now I'm confused and embarrassed. I don't think hes going to like the fact that I'm going to clam up. "Anything wrong, sweet heart?" I shake my head.

"Just what do you mean by calling me yours?"

"I meant what I said. You're mine and mine alone now. Unless of course you already had a lover," he replies. I'm his what?! "You're my lover."

"This may sound weird, but can you read minds or something?"

"Yes, due to my tagon. It's beneath my bandana, but I can promise you don't want to see it," he returns. I reach up the remove the bandana anyways. "Yugi, if you don't remove the bandana, I'll tell what it is. Okay?" I nod. "It's a third eye. Some beings are born with it, but I had mine implanted. It allows me to watch my precious sister from a distance." Now I really want to see it. I lift up my hand and Hiei grabs it and kisses me roughly. "You promised, however I'll reconsider letting you see it if you French me." I blush, but nod. Why am I so determined to see it?

I raise my mouth to his and slide my tongue into his mouth. He purrs and massages our tongues together. Then he allows me to explore his mouth a bit. Soon he holds my tongues in his mouth a sucks slowly at it. I squirm in delight as he enters my mouth and explores it. He pulls off and I breathe heavily trying to get my breath back. I slowly raise my hand and remove his bandana.

(Kitty: I think I'll end it here.

Yugi: NO!! It was just getting good.

Shadow: Don't make us make you continue. It'll be more painful than when we did it in Rose of Egypt.

Kitty: Ok. Ok.)

I gasp in surprise. It looks just like a normal eye, and the only difference between it and his others is it's purple not red. "Why were/are you against letting me see the tagon? I honestly don't care about it. You love me, right?" He stares at me shocked, but nods unsurely. "Then why should this bug me? I mean you wouldn't hurt me will you?" He shakes his head. "I have one request for you. Please don't hide anything and I mean anything from me."

"Yugi, there are some things that I must hide from you," he pleads.

"Then, you do not truly love me. I know that this third eye isn't natural because of the fact it's a different color than the other two. I know you are hiding something big from me. If you are hiding something that big from me than you can not truly be in love with me."

"Yugi, even if you knew you would not believe it," he tries again.

"Try me. I've been through more than you know." (a/n EXAMPLES: meeting Yami, dueling Pegasus, entering the shadow realm, etc.)

"Okay, but don't say I didn't try to warn you. I'm not anywhere near human. I am called a forbidden child, fire born of ice. The tagon was implanted so that I could watch my ice apparition of a sister from far away. Kurama isn't human either, hes a fox demon, a kitsune in disguise. We were sent to protect you and Seto. Don't ask me why, but we were," Hiei explains. It makes sense to me actually.

"That actually, after what I've been through, doesn't surprise me. Yami is ancient Egyptian Pharaoh who was trapped in a rare artifact." Now, he's staring and thinking what I said over.

"No wonder, Koenam said be careful of him," Hiei mutters. I could only barely hear him.

"Who's Koenam?"

"I'll explain later. How about we get some sleep first?" Hiei says in reply. I nod and he carries me into my bedroom. He lies down with me and I curl up against him and fall into a blissful sleep.

Kitty: I hope you liked this chapter.

Sapphire: Isn't the ending cute?

Shadow: rolls eyes Please review.


	3. NOTICE

Discontinued until further notice!  
  
Sorry but this is because I'll be having some software installed for a while that'll block my ablities to update.

Sorry,

Hidden Dreams


	4. NEW NOTICE

My email is at If you desire the next chapter to this story please drop me an email and I will personally send the chapter to you. 


End file.
